Against All Reasons
by Dark Shedevil
Summary: It's a Draco and Hermione love fanfic. Explaining on how their love blossomed through out their 7th year. Although they were completly different people (Or so they thought.) Both of them struggle to obtain one another in the end.
1. Accidents Happen

-Against All Reasons-

Author's Chat Section: Hi everybody! This is my first Hermione and Draco fanfic so I hope you'll enjoy it. Now I'm updating this story after abandoning it for almost year. Now don't I update quick? Anyways this story takes place in their seventh year at Hogwarts. So a lot of things probably won't make much sense because some things I made up. But thanks for going along. And I also wanna thanks my ever so kind reviewers. I love you guys! I also wrote a Leblanc and Nooj fic, so if you're a Leblanc and Nooj fan like I am. Then Please check that story out and tell me what you think. Now I would like to know what you think of this story so please do me a great favor and review.

Disclaimer: Everybody in the Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K Rowling, and not me…. Although I wish I owned Draco Malfoy though, well anyways moving on.

Chapter 1- Accidents Happen

It was yet another dark, fall night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as Hermione stared at the beautifully white-lit glowed full moon near Hogwarts Lake. She suddenly realized that it was three hours past curfew, but she remained right where she was, blissfully staring at the moon. She rarely comes here, only passes by when Harry, Ron and her goes to visit Hagrid, but tonight something was bothering her, something that she didn't quite understand herself. So with that she decided to come to the lake to see if maybe that would help her a bit, and at least try to find out what it was that was it that was bothering her lately. But as the time went by nothing was happening all. All she could think of were her exams and nothing else.

_Maybe that's what's been bothering me lately? Yeah maybe I've been too stressed about it, I really need to take a break once in while. That's what Harry and Ron are always suggesting. "You're always with those bloody books by your hand, you really need to take a break Hermione." They'd always say last year._

She sighed.

_Those two don't understand how important school is for me. Like they'd know. They don't even worry about their schoolwork. Those two…_

She sighed once more.

_ But this year will be different though, this year I won't worry about exams that much and try to have fun bit more, yeah, that'll probably help me. It's wroth a try, I guess…_

Hermione shook those thoughts out of her head, and began focusing on the lake's clear water, searching for the moonlight's reflection. She then noticed that it wasn't there, so she looked up at the sky once more only to see that the moon was now behind the dark midnight

"Oh well, guess I'll heading back to the dormitory then."

She turned around looking at the moon behind the clouds one last time before heading to the dormitory when all of a sudden she heard a voice coming near her. Thinking that it was probably one of the professors, she quickly ran across the edge of the lake almost falling into the lake, heading toward the castle's main entrance. When she arrived there she suddenly recognized the slightly deep voice, which belonged to no other than Draco Malfoy. But there were two other people beside him. Hermione immediately realized who they were. It was Crabbe and Goyle.

"You clumsy oafs you serve nothing good for me, bothering that's what you're both good at." Malfoy snapped at them.

"We're ssss-sorry Master Malfoy." Goyle answered.

"Yeah, we won't bother you again we promise." Crabby said in response.

Malfoy just gave them a disgusted look, and then lower his head a bit. "Just go away."

"WHAT?" They both shouted in confusion.

"You heard me. GO AWAY!" Malfoy suddenly yelled while glaring at them. Crabby and Goyle hesitated to leave but they both left anyways. Once they left the field, Malfoy turned around to see if they left his sight completely, and they did. After that he walked up to the edge of the lake looking at the clear water and stood there quiet for a moment, not moving at all.

"Damn them… Damn them all!" He yelled. Afterwards he look at a letter out of his right pocket sent to him by his father, he opened it and began to read it.

_Draco, _

_We are all expecting you to join us, once you've finished Hogwarts that is._

_Surely we all know that you graduate soon enough so don't fail us son, you wouldn't want that. Now would you? Send us back a letter. We'll be waiting…_

_ Lucius _

He growled and ripped the letter in pieces and the threw the pure white bits of paper in the lake, which gently floated on top of the water moving endlessly alongside the gentle movements of the water. He turned around once more, but this time he headed towards the main entrance to find his way back to the Sytherin common room, forgetting all about the letter his father had send him, and what had just happened.

"Oh no." Hermione squealed as she saw Malfoy heading right towards her. She didn't move a muscle as she could his footsteps coming closer to her; she just stayed there with her back against the wall without moving.

_I should tell Professor McGonagall about how Malfoy was sneaking out the school grounds, but wait Processor McGonagall will find out that I too was out there past curfew, how could I be so stupid I should've thought about that too, sometimes I could be so careless._

"I'dbetter go before Malfoy…." Hermione was immediately cut off.

"Before what I what, Granger?" Malfoy was right next to her leaning against the middle-aged wall of the main entrance.

"Malfoy I was just… I saw… I'm going to…." She couldn't say anything else when she saw him coming closer to her raising his fist. Hermione got frightened and started walking backwards a few steps so she could escape him, but once Hermione started walking, she didn't see the tiny phoenix statue right in front of the stairs, so Hermione tripped on it, but as she tripped she grabbed Malfoy by the arms quickly pulled on his robes making both her and Malfoy fall together on the main stairway.

"Let go of me you filthy mudblood!" He snapped at Hermione.

She didn't realize that he was on top of her just inches away from her face. But she still didn't let go of Malfoy, only grabbing him tighter toward her, as she began experiencing enormous pain from her right foot.

"Are you deaf let go of me!"

Hermione finally let go of Malfoy while still lying on the stairway with her foot injured and gave him a surprised look for what had just happened. She wanted to attack him for almost punching her, but she couldn't move or get up, it was just too painful.

"You filthy mudblood how dare you touch me!" He snapped. He raised his fist again and began to move forward toward her, before he heard Professor McGonagall's voice from up the stairway.

"Mister Malfoy what have you done to Miss. Ganger? Get away from her!" She yelled walking down the stairs as she looked at Hermione.

Malfoy hadn't noticed that Hermione's right foot was injured, so he dropped his fist and saw Professor McGonagall picking up Hermione from the stairway

"Mister Malfoy I want you to come with me." She said looking angrily to him.

"Professor McGonagall I didn't do anything to…"

"I don't want to hear it Draco, just come with me!" She snapped as she grabbed Hermione from the ground.

Malfoy angrily followed Professor McGonagall who was carrying Hermione in her arms all the way up the stairs to get to the Hospital Wing.

Once they arrived there they found Madame Pomfrey fixing the bed near the right side of the door, she shrieked when she saw what had happened to Hermione's foot.

"Oh my, what happened to her?" She asked to Professor McGonagall still looking at Hermione's foot horrified.

"Miss. Granger fell on the stairway because of Mr. Malfoy. Isn't that right, Mr. Malfoy?" Malfoy just glared at Professor McGonagall while she turned away, and didn't say a word to her.

"Well, place her here Professor." She patted the already made hospital bed.

Professor McGonagall did as she was asked to, by gently placing Hermione onto the bed. She groaned in pain as her injured foot touched the front metal rail of the bed.

Madame Pomfrey slowly walked towards the top counter all the way at the other side of the room and took out a small rounded bowl and a spoon from the counter. With the drawer in front of her she opened it and took out an oddly shaped bottle and started pouring the white liquid contents of the bottle into the bowl. Once she completely filled the bowl she opens the small drawer next to her and searches around the messy drawer filled with small four-leaf clovers of many different shades of green and many tiny bags that had the name **Clancy's Magical Powder For Healing The Body and Soul **written all over themand then she took what appeared to be her wand from the drawer.

"Okay let's see, what was it again…. Oh…. Leptiria." She grabbed the wand with her left hand and shouted "**Leptiria**."

With that, the white liquid inside the bowl started bubbling and then suddenly calm down. She opened the same drawer as before, and dropped her wand in there, picking up the bowl and headed to where Hermione was laying silently.

"Okay dear, try to swallow this." She asked to Hermione who still didn't make a sound. Madame Pomfrey picked up the spoon from inside the bowl grabbed a small amount of the slightly warm white liquid and placed some inside Hermione's mouth and then she swallowed it. Instantly the wound on Hermione's foot was disappearing in a mater of seconds. Malfoy watched in amazement.

"Now all she needs is rest, and she'll be better by tomorrow morning."

"Well thank you Madame Pomfrey, now Mister Malfoy we'll discuss this tomorrow when Miss Granger is better, now go on back to your common room."

Malfoy left the room without saying a word to Professor McGonagall heading back to the Sytherin Common Room, which was nearby.

_That stupid mudblood will tell to everyone it was entirely my fault for her stupid foot injury. _

Malfoy didn't care about what happened to Hermione, he could care less even if she died, but he wondered what kind of punishment they would give him.

_Probably detention or something, they wouldn't expel me. Would they? It really wasn't that serious. Or was it? _

His thoughts were cut off as the portrait of his common room asked for the password. He so was caught up with what had happened that he didn't realize where his feet had taken him.

"Rattlesnake bites." He said to the portrait and with that said, the portrait swung wide open. He walked down the steps and arrived of right side of the common room and arrived at the boys dormitory where he had found his bed in the four-poster room along with Crabbe, Goyle and Ryan Simmer a 6th year, he walked up toward his bed very slowly and quietly trying hard not to wake them up, and once he arrived to his large green and silver bed, he gently closed the silver curtain around him and just sat on his bed.

_Maybe I should change. These clothes are really uncomfortable. _

He yawned covering his hand over his mouth.

_Maybe tomorrow I'm too tried for that._

With that he laid his head on the bed, placing it on two pillows in the center of bed before closing his eyes.

"Stupid mudblood." Was the last thing he managed to say before drifting off towards a deep sleep until the next morning.

Author's Notes: Don't they seem so cute together? Okay then until next chapter. Oh yeah don't forget to review. ;)


	2. Hospital Dilemma

-Against All Reasons-

Author Chat Section- Nope I have nothing to say. So let's cut to commercial. But before we do, here's a word from our singing sponsors.

"Don't forget to review."

"So people could read and they view."

"So the author would be happy and not so sad."

"Then maybe we could save the world because she wasn't mad."

Author looks up at the camera. "Now you guys know what do."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the rest of the people in the book series, but people who didn't appear in any of the books that I used in this story belongs to me.

Chapter 2- Hospital Dilemma

_I'm so happy when I'm with you, Draco. Hermione said while placing her head on his shoulder while happily dancing alongside a beautifully decorated ballroom with the most beautiful piece of music Hermione ever heard playing in the background. As the music came to a close Draco dragged Hermione near the other side of the ballroom where it seemed to have a bottomless pit, and then he pushed her off the edge._

_ "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!! Help me! Someoneeeeeeeee!!!!" She yelled while falling down the pit. _

Then all of a sudden she heard the voice of Madame Pomfrey all around her. "Hermione, dear wake up!"

Hermione woke up with a jolt.

"What the-" She was instantly cut off by Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh, dearest I think you had a nightmare. I saw you twitching and having night sweats I just had to wake you up. Sorry about that."

"That's alright… I'm okay now. Thanks."

_What a weird dream. No, not a dream. A nightmare. Why in the world was I dancing with Malfoy? Wait a sec. Where am I?_

She looked around the room, realizing that it was the Hospital Wing.

_How in the world did I get here? _

She suddenly had flashbacks on what happened yesterday night. Then she looked at her right foot.

_It's okay. But how… Oh yeah… I remember now as everything was leading towards Malfoy. _

"Stupid Malfoy." She murmured.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing…" Hermione responded quietly, while looking at the clock against the wall. It was now 7 o'clock in the morning, and Hermione had a pitiful feeling down in her stomach as she soon remembered that Professor McGonagall and Malfoy were suppose to see her today in the morning and would probably come second now. And she was right once again; all of a sudden Professor McGonagall and Malfoy alongside her, came through the door as though they were looking for her because she had done something terribly bad.

"Good Morning Madame Pomfrey." Professor McGonagall greeted her with a slightly small smile on her face.

"Good morning to you too, Professor McGonagall."

She looked around the room." How has Hermione been doing? Is she okay?"

"Why don't you ask her that yourself." Madame Pomfrey pointed in Hermione's direction.

Professor McGonagall clearly saw that Hermione was wide-awake and was sitting on the hospital bed. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. Come along Draco." She said while taking a quick glance at Malfoy.

Malfoy followed Professor McGonagall with his head down. Hermione couldn't hear what he was saying under his breath, but she knew that he was saying something nasty about her.

"Miss Granger are you alright. Are you feeling better?" As Professor McGonagall was flooding her with questions, she glared up at Malfoy who still had his head down.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor. I'm feeling a lot better thank you." Hermione added while still glaring at Malfoy.

Professor McGonagall took notice of this.

"Miss Granger the reason why Mr. Malfoy and I came here is to know what exactly happened yesterday and why you two were out past curfew." Malfoy suddenly lifted his head. Hermione beamed at him a nasty glare.

_Oh great…He's going to tell her that it was my fault and that he was doing something busy and important outside. _

Just when Malfoy opened his mouth and was about to say something was when Professor McGonagall stopped him.

"Mr. Malfoy I want to hear form Miss Granger."

"Well…uhh… I was…" Hermione stopped to think a minute.

_What am I gonna tell her? She can't know that I was outside just for some pointless reason staring at the moon just thinking about what to do in the future._

Then Malfoy looked at her, not with an angry look but with no sign of facial expression from his mouth only his eyes where looking right directly at hers.

_What is he doing? _

Then Hermione remember what Malfoy tried to do to her yesterday night.

_Oh, he doesn't want me to tell Professor McGonagall what he was going to do to me yesterday. Well, too bad because I will Malfoy. _

Then suddenly Hermione spurted something out that didn't even make any sense to her.

"Well… you see Professor McGonagall yesterday Hagrid wanted to see me about something on Keoritos a new species that we're gonna work on for the rest of the year so I stayed there for a few hours and then I realized that it was past curfew so I started heading towards the castle before I tripped on the tiny statue and fell on the stairway, and Malfoy was only there to help me he didn't try to hurt me, Professor honestly."

_What the hell… Was I saying? That wasn't true… _

After saying that both of their faces looked very surprised especially Malfoy's.

"Well, Miss Granger… If that is true then I shouldn't have accused Mister. Malfoy like that. I'm sorry Draco." She said looking at Hermoine suspiciously. "But, that's still no excuse for you two be out past curfew. So I'm giving both of you detentions for 3 weeks."

"Three weeks!" Both Hermione and Malfoy yelled.

"Yes, three weeks. Now if you don't mind… Draco go to eat breakfast, and Hermione you can also join him whenever you can. Now if you excuse me…" She said very quickly as she was leaving the Hospital Wing in a hurry.

_Why didn't she ask Malfoy about his whereabouts yesterday? Maybe she knows that I'm lying. I hope she doesn't. _Hermione thought while sinking her head deeper into the pillow.

"Nice going Granger." Malfoy snapped at her.

"Well did you wanted to get kicked out of Hogwarts instead, Malfoy. Cause if that's what you wanted I could call her up right now and tell her that?" She added.

He didn't say a word. He just looked up glaring at her.

"I'm going to breakfast, I'm not going to wait for you." He said.

"Okay, who said I needed you anyways." She said while giving out a smirk that would probably out beaten Malfoy's by an inch of slyness.

"Stupid Mudblood." He said under his breath, but loud enough that Hermione could hear him say that.

"Stupid Malfoy." Hermione said while getting off the bed with her sleeping clothes on and started walking to the Hospital exit towards the main stairway in search of the Dormitory for a change of clothes.

"Bye Madame Pomfrey, thanks you for all your help! You've made me feel better," She happily said to Madame Pomfrey as she came out of her office.

"Don't mention it, dear. If anything goes wrong you know where I am."

Hermione started walking up the stairway trying to get through the crowds of people who were all rushing to get down in the great hall for breakfast, when she stopped when she saw Harry and Ron.

"Hermione where were you yesterday night?" Ron asked at Hermione.

"Yeah, we're were worried sick, we decided to go look for you but Professor Snape had been talking to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Caldwell.

"Oh we have yet another new Defense the Dark Arts teacher this year?" She asked.

"Well, yeah he introduced himself yesterday at night as he went to every common house to do so." Harry added.

"Oh great, and I missed it. Just because of that stupid Mal-" Hermione stopped right there as she noticed that Harry an Ron were paying close attention her to every word.

"What about Malfoy? What has he done to now?" Ron asked as Harry nodded.

"It's not about Malfoy it's those damn mal- malpractice designing of those floors at the main entrance.

"The floors at the main entrance?" Harry asked while giving Hermione the same look of suspicion that Professor McGonagall gave her earlier at the Hospital.

"Yeah that's what I slipped on yesterday night, they are extremely dangerous so don't go there." Hermione responded to Harry.

Ron was about to say something when the bell rang which meant that it was already 8:30 letting people know that there was only 15 minutes left before classes started.

"Oh well, tell ya later gotta go change and eat before class starts." Before anyone could even say a word Hermione left running up the stairs towards the dormitory. Harry and Ron continue their way down the stairs and was going to wait for Hermione in the Great Hall once she is finished changing and came down to tell them more about what had happened to her yesterday night and why.

Author's Notes: See I told ya that I would update soon and I updated in like two hours. Cool huh?


	3. Nothing More Than A Thought

-Against All Reasons-

Author's Chat Section- Okay. Hi everybody! Chapter 3. Yay! Anyways I accidentally deleted chapter 4 so I'm gonna have to rewrite that one. Oh well.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, so please don't sue. Cause then I'll counter sue and we'll all be in court. Now who wants that?

Chapter 3- Nothing More Than A Thought

Harry and Ron were both sitting together in their usual seats all the way at the end of the Griffindor Table, saving a small space between them for Hermione. About 5 minutes have passed by and there was still no sign of her. They began to worry.

"Where is she? She should be here by now." Ron stated.

"Come on, she's probably taking her time on doing something, don't pressure her. After all she did injure her foot yesterday." Harry replied while buttering his toast.

"You're right Harry, she's probably resting up a bit. But Harry…"

Harry was now eating his buttered-toast. "Yeah…" said Harry while eating his buttered-toast.

"Doesn't it seem weird that Hermione tripped on the floors of the main stairway? We never tripped on them before even when it was wet and what does the malpractice of the floors have to do with it making it slippery?"

"Well, I donno. Although it may have sounded strange, the floors weren't always that dry and leveled correctly they've been kinda slippery lately cause of all this weather and they are really old, so I guess that's why." Harry added, just before Hermione finally appeared from the Great hall walking towards the Griffindor table seeking for Harry and Ron.

She sat down between them lightly squished in-between both of them.

"Good Morning you guys."

"So… how are you feeling?" Ron asked.

"I'm feeling much better than before." Hemione added while grabbing a small slice of toast from the breadbasket.

Harry too grabbed another slice of bread from the basket. "That's nice to hear."

Hermione let out a small sigh, as she searched around the room for any sign of Malfoy. He wasn't there. She was quite relieved but still felt a bit empty inside.

"Well… I'm gonna head towards the dormitory to grab my things for the next class."

"We'll go with you Hermione." Asked Ron with such a happily tone in his voice.

"No it's better if I go along, I'd also have to meet up with Professor McGonagall she has to tell me something." Hermione Lied.

"If you say so." Ron added looking quite disappointed.

"See you guys in class." She managed to say before she left off towards the Main Entrance only to see the tiny phoenix statue that was placed in the front of the stairway, was moved to the right toward the handrail.

"Finally."

Then she headed towards the common room once more, when all of a sudden Malfoy jumped in front of her from behind a metal amour suit.

It was none other than Draco. "Did I startle you, Mudblood?"

"Not one bit Malfoy."

"Well whatever. Listen mudblood Professor McGonagall wants to see us at 8:30 at night in her office. She wants us to bring our wands."

"What for?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea, Granger." He just walked away.

_I wonder why Professor McGonagall wants us to bring our wands. Well whatever it is I know it's for some good reason._

Hermione arrived at the portrait of the fat lady but this time she was dressed in light lavender clothes with a small lilac flower on her pink hat making her look a bit more younger than her age.

"Password." Asked the portrait

"Umm… Oh yeah. Truffle berry cake."

"Oh, I'm sorry that password is incorrect, they've changed it yesterday." The fat lady said to Hermione.

_They've changed it already. After the first four days of school! I hate when they do this. This is absurd. _Then Hermione heard a voice from behind her.

"Alexandrian birds." Said a small soft voice.

Hermione turned around and realized that it was Ginny Weasley; Ron's youngest and only sister, she was now 16 and was looking very attractive with her long shiny red hair and a very tall figured body she didn't look anything like the rest of her brothers expect with the slightly noticeable freckles.

"They've changed it yesterday when you were at the Hospital Wing. By the way how are you feeling, Hermione?"

"I'm feeling good. Hey, Ginny do you happen to have the schedule for 7th year?" She added.

"Nope sorry, why did you ask?"

"Oh cause mine's wasn't handed to me yesterday, so I was wondering if probably you had it."

"Well, why don't you ask Lavender and Parvati I bet they have it."

"Guess I have to…" Hermione said in a slightly disappointing voice as she was walking through the portrait hole and arrived at the girls' dormitory, as she found Lavender and Pavati sitting on the couch together whispering something very softly to each other that could be heard all over the room since nobody else was there beside them.

"So you heard that they'll have to pick a new head boy or girl this year?" Lavender whispered to Pavati.

"Yeah, it'll probably be Harry Potter, he always gets picked for everything." She responded.

"Might be, but I really don't think so… Well anyways have you seen our classes that we have? In almost everyone of them we have it with Syltherin, that's what I hate about this year." Lavender said.

"Yeah… Oh hey Hermione, how have you been lately. Heard you went to the hospital how are feeling with that." She asked.

"Feeling fine, listen do any of you guys have the 7th year schedule for us?"

"Umm… yeah here you go." Lavender said while handing Hermione a folded sheet of paper from her handbag.

"Thanks. Guess I'll be heading up towards my next class. Aren't you guys coming?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we have to. Come on Lavender you don't want Professor Randall to get mad at us." Pavati added while grabbing Lavender's left arm and pulling her toward the exit of the dormitory.

Hermione put out a small face of confusion and then opened the folded paper that Lavender gave her and started reading it.

Pavati is right. We do have Professor Randall this year… That's good. Hermione always had a liking towards Professor Randall, with her long silky black hair and her pale white skin. Hermione always thought of her as one the best arithmancy teachers she ever had with her good teachings and skills she had.

"Well, let's go Hermione I don't want to drag you too." Pavati said in an irritating voice.

All three of them left their dormitory and heading towards Professor Randall's classroom, along the way they saw many of the first and second years rushing to their classrooms hitting them while they ran.

"Must be late." Lavender said while walking up their 4th stairway looking for Professor Randall's classroom.

Pavati, Lavender and Hermione finally arrived at Professor Randall's classroom, being one of the first students arriving there.

"Good morning girls." Professor Randall said to them from behind.

All three of them turned around slowly. "Good morning Professor Randall." They all said at the same time.

"I hope you all had a nice summer, now if you may please be seated." She responded while walking towards her desk.

Hermione saw that their seats have been arranged much more differently than last year. Instead of being arranged separately across the room they have been huddled together to form a group of 5.

Hermione took her seat at the very last table all the way in the back of the room. She placed all her books and quills on her desk when all of the other students arrived at the door. She saw all the Giffindors and Syltherins take their seats when she lastly saw Harry, Ron and Malfoy come in through the door, pushing each other along the way.

"Move out of the way, Potter." Malfoy snapped at Harry.

"Why won't you Malfoy." He responded while yelling at him.

"Guys come on both of you move!" Ron said.

"Mister. Potter, Mister. Weasley and Mister. Malfoy. Come here this instant!" Professor Randall snapped at them.

All three of them got through the door and started walking towards Professor Randall's desk while still glaring at each other.

"Now all of you take your seats. Potter and Weasley I don't want you two sitting next to Hermione so Potter sit over there next to Kayla, and Weasley sit to the right across from Henry. Now Mister. Malfoy, I want you to sit across from Hermione. Now I don't want any more arguments from any one of today. You all got that." She snapped at them as they started walking towards their seats.

After yelling at Harry, Ron, and Malfoy she looked at her class with a slight happier and calmer face. "Okay class, I hope you all got your books for the upcoming NEWT's this year. As you all know this will be your hardest and final year so I suggest you all don't mess this up for yourselves… Now open up your books to page 5 and read _A history of Divine Magic_ and work on the assignments once your finished reading. Hand it in to me before you go." She stated.

Hermione glared at Malfoy as he looked at her while saying something under his breath to her. Then she got back to her work forgetting all about what Malfoy had said.

"Okay, class it's 10:00 head to your next class and hand in your assignment to me before you leave." Professor Randall said.

Hermione got up from her desk and heading towards Professor Randall's desk to hand in her paper, before heading off towards her next class carrying a heavy load of books in her hand.

"Hey Hermione hold up." Harry yelled from across the hallway running up to her with Ron following.

"Oh hey you guys…"

"Heard that you have detention today with Malfoy." Harry stated while looking at Hermione suspiciously.

"Yeah… I do." Hermione responded.

"Care to tell us what happened Hermione." Harry asked sounding a lot like Professor McGonagall.

"Well… yesterday I stood up after curfew and Malfoy was too so we both got detention for three weeks." She responded.

"Three weeks!!!" Harry and Ron both yelled.

"We never had detention for that long." Ron said.

"Yeah…But Professor McGonagall wants us to bring our wands for something." She added.

"But why?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is that'll be something important."

Ron rose an eyebrow. "Is Malfoy coming too?"

""Yeah, she's gonna leave us alone somewhere."

Both Harry and Ron looked at each with a face of suspicion before looking back at Hermione.

"Well if Malfoy does something to you tell me so I could give him a good kick in the a-"

"Ron! Nothing is gonna happen between us." Hermione had yelled before realizing what she just said.

"What I meant to say was that I could take care of myself and whatever he'll try to do I'll just send him flying off." She quickly added while giving a slight chuckle afterwards.

"Umm… Okay Hermione if you say so." Ron said while still looking at Hermione confused.

Hermione hadn't said a word since after what she said. As they arrived at their Charms class she opened the door for Harry and Ron who didn't even look at her. She closed it slowly afterwards.

_When is this going to be over? There are problems even before detention began…and there shouldn't be. Should there? _

She grunted softly.

_Sigh, this is definitely going to be three long weeks. _

She sighed once more before heading off towards her seat carrying the heavy load of books in her hand.

Author's Notes: Yeah I know there is still no chemistry between Draco and Hermione but please be patient, they just don't fall in love with each other just like that. But I promise there will be in the upcoming chapter. I have many juicy ideas for this story but I really really need inspiration so if any of you guys have any suggestions I'm wide open. Send it to me via email or aim Okay. Thanks, and please don't forget to review, if you can.


	4. A Dream Worth Regretting

-Against All Reasons-

Author's Chat Section- I love are of the people who are reading this. Also It'll take me a long time to finish this story so please be patient I have a lot of ideas for it so you won't be let down.

Disclaimer: _Sigh _how many times will I need to say this. I do NOT own Harry Potter all the characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.

Chapter 4- A Dream Worth Regretting

Hermione left charms class with a few doubts on her head and carrying yet another heavy book load of homework.

_Now what do I say to those two. Honestly all they want to do is get me upset, and why did I have that weird dream about Malfoy? It's very strange… Maybe I… Get a hold of yourself Hermione after all he was the on_e _who was trying to kill me yesterday. Seriously how low can I get._

Immediately her thoughts came to a corrupt end when she saw both Harry and Ron walking alongside the hallway both looking at Hermione with a very draught look in their face.

_Okay all I have to say is that this is childish and to stop behaving this way. Okay then._

But before Hermione could walk up to them both Harry and Ron left off running with ever stopping to talk to Hermione.

_Oh so that's how they're act with me? Gosh those two should grow up. _

After a short walk up the 5th stairway and up a ladder towards an opening hole, Hermione arrived at Professor Trelawney classroom of Divination.

"Well hello Hermione how nice of you to join us." Said Professor Trelawney in a high sarcasm voice.

Hermione looked around the classroom and saw that everybody was already sitting in their seats and with their books already out.

"Am I late?"

"Well of course dear if everybody else is here then you're obviously late." Professor Trelawney responded as the whole Syltherin house along with Malfoy began laughing. "Silence" She shouted at them.

"Well Professor Trelawney I could explain you see that…" Hermione was cut off.

"No need to dear I already knew." Professor Trelawney said.

"Umm… you did?" Hermione asked.

"Well of course my dear I predicted it yesterday on my crystal ball. Let me see thoughts were slowing you down, no?"

"Um…. Yes." Hermione responded.

"That's okay dear thoughts always slow people down. I won't be taking any points from Griffindor but I would suggest that it won't happen again, now please take your seat and take out your **Crystal ball: A path to the future book. **Okay."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione responded while she was heading towards her seat next to Harry and Ron.

Professor Trelawney turned to face her class and said. "You see class the crystal ball will never let you down."

"Yeah right." Harry said very loudly to Ron.

"I'll try to ignore that Mr. Potter since most of your little incidents were predicted by my crystal ball." Professor Trelawney said in a very loud voice.

After spending a long time learning all about how to predict your deaths in the crystal ball which gave almost everybody the doubts on why they attended this class especially Ron. It was time to head back down to the Great Hall for supper time.

"Okay next week hand in to me that chart. And don't forget that we'll be studying the sequence of dreams and why we could die in them." Professor Trelawney said while all of her students left from the class.

"Dreams? Maybe she could help me? No way I'm gonna ask her." Hermione said in a very low voice.

"Ask me what Hermione?" Professor Trelawney asked Hermione from behind her.

"Well… It's about a dream…"

_Oh great how am I gonna explain to her this?_

"Well let's just say that in a dream you were happy in one moment and then you get pushed off in something the next."

"Hmm… Hermione dear would you care to explain it to me a bit more."

"Well let's say I was dancing and then I fell down an endless hole from the ground." Hermione responded.

Professor Trelawney began to laugh. "Oh I'm sorry dear it's just that well the dream you had it means that you are beginning to have feelings for him."

"Feeling for who? I wasn't dancing with anybody." Hermione said.

"Of course you were Hermione dear, now I know you don't want to tell me who it was so I'm going to give you a book that just might help you." Professor Trelawney said while walking up towards her large cabinet next to her desk and taking out a book entitled: **_The sequence of dreams and what they mean_**_._ "Here take this I'm sure it will help you greatly." She added.

"Umm… Thanks Professor."

"Don't mention it dear, I've studied dreams for many years but I'd never had a student who came up and asked me help about one." Professor Trelawney added.

Hermione felt embarrassed and just left the classroom without saying another word while carrying the book that Professor Trelawney gave her in her hand.

_How could I do that? Me and my big mouth. This is truly embarrassing, asking a teacher about a silly dream. Really how low can I really get. Me have feeling for Draco Malfoy. Never. The only feelings I have for him is my hatred for him. Nothing else. _Hermione thought as she was walking towards the stairway not noticing that Harry and Ron were right behind her.

"My death was predicted that I was going to die in a horrible car accident." Ron said to Harry very loudly.

"Like that's gonna happen. I was suppose to get murdered, now ain't that a lie." Harry responded.

"What about you Hermione how were you gonna die?" Ron asked to Hermione from behind her.

Hermione slowly turned around to face them. "Oh so you guys are actually talking to me? Gee…" She said to them.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Don't tell me that you didn't talk to me all this time for nothing."

"Well Hermione after what you said about Malfoy." Ron added.

"I just made a mistake okay. Nothing is ever gonna happen between us." She said in a very angry voice.

"It's okay we understand we just wanted to apologize about that, anyways best friends should be acting like that." Harry said while placing his hands around the both of them.

Hermione smiled. "You're right Harry."

All three of them walked toward the stairway to make their way down the long set of stairs.

"So how were you really gonna die Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It said I was gonna die by some disease, now ain't that funny." Hermione responded.

"Yeah, those crystal balls are all fake. They don't predict anything but lies." Ron added.

All three of them began to laugh as they made their way down towards the end of the stairway heading for the Great Hall.

"So Hermione what's that book you have in your hands?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's a book I got from the library, it's just for studying."

"Oh okay then."

_I know I lied to them again but I just can't let them know about the dream I had, or else they'll just think I'm crazy or something. _

The three of them arrived at their usual Griffindor table finding their seats all the way at the end of the table before realizing that all of the Hogwarts professors were sitting in the teacher's table along with the sorting hat in the center of the table.

"What's the sorting hat doing here?" Harry asked.

"I donno." Ron said.

"Well don't we use sorting hat to sort out new people coming here maybe we have a new student." Hermione added.

"Yeah, that's why." Ron said.

"Don't think so, or else we would've heard about earlier." Harry said.

"Guess you're right Harry." Hermione said while taking her seat at the table.

"Guess we'll find out soon you guys." Ron added as he and Harry took their seats along the Griffindor table awaiting on what will happen next.

Author's notes: Me and my words. Sorry about that you guys there's yet no love thing happening between Hermione and Draco but there will be don't worry there will be. Since I love to use so much words that's why. But thanks for still waiting. Don't forget to review. Thanks. ;)


End file.
